The Raven and The Stones
by Young Phantom
Summary: Sam has a secret, she's Raven Stone, a famous singer.The only people who know is her band and her parents.But what will happen when Casper High wins a free concret from her and Danny wins a day to hang out with The Raven and The Stones the day of the concert. Will he find out her secret. I don't own any of the songs or Danny Phantom. Set after Plant Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the songs.**

(Sam P.O.V.)

It's a normal day, just band practice in my basement basements, yea under the movie theater there's a soundproof recording studio/ practice room form my band. Yea I said it, band practice, with my band, a.k.a Raven Stone's band called The Raven and the Stones, Raven is my secret identity. Yep, kind of like Hannah Montana, but none of my friends know. Only my band and my parents, everyone agreed to keep the secret. Kind of wired since Danny told me his secret, you know, before the whole world found out and we started dating. Anyway, back to reality.

"Hey Sam, have you and Duncan finished the love song for the album? You know we need one more." Taylor Lover asks, she's my drummer/violinist. She has blond, curly, short hair, blue eyes, and always wears bright, short dresses. Like now she's wearing a white dress that stops to her knees and a black belt.

"Yea we finished, you want to hear it?" Duncan says, he's my guitar player, the person I usually do duets with, and he has a huge crush on me. Too bad I'm taken. He has long, back hair, black eyes, and usually wears dark cloths, like now. He's wearing a black, short sleeve shirt and dark grey jeans.

"Sure." Alex says. She's my bass player. She has black, long hair, green eyes, and always wears a Goth look, like me. But she's wearing a sliver tank top with a black, off the shoulder on top of it and black skinny jeans.

"What's it called?" Lilly asks. She my piano player/ music mixer if we just want a beat for a song and not instruments. She has red, straight hair, brown eyes and wears a girly kind of look. Like now she's wearing pink leggings, a white shirt, and a long sleeve blue shirt with a pink heart on it.

"E.T., short for extraterrestrial." I say.

"You and Duncan get into the recording studio so we can record it for the CD, Carmen, you video tape it for our behind the scenes footage for our DVD." Mariah says. She's my manger and Carmen is the person we have shoot all the videos, does the sound, and every other thing electronic related. Carmen has brown short hair and hazel eyes. She wears pink, always. Right now she's wearing a pink shirt that stops above her belly button and light pink jean shorts. Mariah has orange hair and dark blue eyes. She always wears shirts that have messages on it. Like today her shirt says 'Some People Are Only Alive Because It's Illegal to Kill Them ' and blue skinny jeans.

"Ok, but I need to go change into Raven Stone, brb." I run upstairs to my room, which is three flights of stairs by the way.

When I get to my room I go to my closet and move all my cloths out of the way to show the wall in the back, which isn't really a wall, but a door. I look till I see the hand scanner and put my hand on it so it can scan me. After it was done scanning me the wall slid aside to show the doors the say RS in big, black words.

I walk into my Raven Stone closet, which is huge. On the wall to the right is all of Raven, or my cloths. It is one of those closets that move in circles and have one on top of each other. On the middle wall are all my accessories, from purses to shoes to jewelry. They are all on a shelf that comes out of the wall. And finally, to my left is where my make-up and wigs, along with a mirror with shining lights along the sides with pictures covering the sides of the mirror. The top and right side of my mirror is pictures of me and my band on tour and hanging out. The rest is of Danny, Tucker, and me hanging out. Some of them are just me and Danny on dates and one is of me and him kissing, Tucker took that when we weren't looking.

I see which wig I should wear. I'm the kind of singer that wears different color wigs that are crazy, like me. I decide to wear my pink and black wig. It had bangs and two messy, high pony tails and the hair next to my bangs are down. Then I go to get an outfit. I choose my black, short, sleeveless dress and black fish nets with and black, high heels. I put on my purple lip stick and purple eye shadow.

I run back down stairs and see Duncan already in the studio. Carmen points the camera at my. I wave and smile.

"Ok fans, we are about to record our last song and then we're done with the CD. Then one of the schools that entered into the contest will be the first to hear our 3 album. And Duncan rapping, awesome." I say and walk into the both.

And about that contest, lots of school around the world entered for a chance to have me preform at their school. The school that wins gets to be the first to hear our 3rd album, it's called 'Bring Me to Life', that's also my favorite song on the album. Also, whatever school wins is going to have a drawing for the students, and whatever student that wins gets to spend to whole day with me and the band the day of the concert, you know, to hang out and see what we do on days of the concert. But we won't know what school it is until Monday, and its Sunday. On the plus side I get to miss even more school.

Lilly tells Carmen what the beat is called that the song goes to. Carmen hands the camera to Alex and the beat started playing.

_(Duncan)_

_I got a dirty mind_

_I got filthy ways_

_I'm trying to Bath my Ape 2x in your Milky Way 2x_

_I'm a legend, I'm irreverent_

_I be reverend_

_I be so fa fa fa far up, we don't give a fu - u - uck_

_Welcome to the danger zone_

_Step into the fantasy_

_You are not invited to the other side of _

_sanity_

_They calling me an alien_

_A big headed astronaut_

_Maybe it's because your boy easy get _

_ass a lot_

_[Raven Stone]_

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil_

_Could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_But_

_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me,ki ki kiss me_

_Infect me with your loving_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me,ta ta take me_

_Wanna be your victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extra-terrestrial_

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stun me with your laser_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic You're from a whole _

_other world_

_A different dimension_

_[- From: read/k/katy-perry-lyrics/e.T.-remix-(Ft.-kanye-west) -]_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me with your loving_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_

_Wanna be your victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extra-terrestrial_

_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you, I'll risk it all _

_[Duncan]_

_I know a bar out in Mars_

_Where they driving spaceships instead of _

_cars_

_Cop a Prada spacesuit about the stars_

_Getting stupid ass straight out the jar_

_Pockets on Shrek, Rockets on deck_

_Tell me what's next, alien sex_

_I'ma disrobe you, than I'mma probe you_

_See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to _

_do_

_I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to _

_do_

_[Katy Perry]_

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me with your loving_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_

_Wanna be your victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extra-terrestrial_

_Extra-terrestrial_

_Extra-terrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extra-terrestrial_

"That was a perfect take guys, and an awesome song. I don't even think I need you guys to record the song again." Carmen says.

Alex turns the camera towards her face. "That's all folks. I hope you liked the song that was written by Duncan and Raven. Now we are finished with the album." Then she the camera to all of us. We scream and shout with excitement.

"Finally." Duncan yells. Then Alex turns off the camera.

After that we started looking through photos of me to choose which one should be the album cover.

"Should we video tape this to?" Lilly asks.

"Yes, we still have to fill at least two more hours for the DVD." Mariah answers.

"I thought we were going to use most of it up on the concert at school and us hanging out with the student winner." I say.

"Yea, but we might as well take as much of it as we can now." Mariah answers. And with that Lilly gets the camera and starts recording.

Carmen connects his laptop to the TV so we can see the pictures.

"I like that one." Taylor says pointing to one of me wearing the same outfit I am now and a ring of fire surrounds me.

"No, that one." Lilly says and points at the one of me wearing a white wig with different color paint splats on it, along with my all white outfit and background with paint splats.

"Never, what about that." Duncan points at the one of me in a black room and I'm wearing a glow in the dark wig and short, really short dress. Also, glow in the dark pink feathers are coming from the sky.

"Of course you want that one. She looks like a sexy slut." Everyone laughs at Mariah's comment, all but Duncan.

"No guy, the theme is 'Bring Me to Life', and I want a cover with the whole band for once, I want that one as the cover." I point to the one of me walking in a grave yard wearing an all- white dress that flows in the wind and my hair is just what people think it really looks like, Blond with black highlight and curly. All the other members of the band were on the floor reaching for me and I was reaching for them.

"Yes, it's perfect." Duncan says.

"Beautiful." Carmen says.

"Great eye Raven." Mariah says.

Lilly turns the camera towards her face. "Well fans, now we got the cover of The Raven and the Stones, Lilly out." Then she closed the camera.

"What time is it." Carmen asks.

"10:30, I guess it's time to go." Mariah says.

After that everyone walks upstairs and heads for the door. They all walk to the limo so they can get dropped off.

"See you guys Monday so we can find out what school wins." I yell

**Love it, hate it, review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom or the songs.**

It's now Monday and we have to go to the auditoria for some big announcement. I am walking with Danny and Tucker, I'm in the middle, Danny is on my right holding my hand, and Tucker is on my left. As we make our way down there's a line at the door. We waited for like five minutes until we got to the table outside of the door. Mr. Lancer was sitting there with little pieces of paper, pencils, and a jar with all the paper that has already been written on.

"What's this for Mr. Lancer?" Tucker asks.

"I'm not allowed to say anything, just put your name on one piece of paper and put it in the jar." Mr. Lancer says.

We listen and put our name on a piece of paper and into the jar. After we walk into the auditoria. You're probably wondering why people aren't trying to hit on Danny. Let's just say the last girl kissed Danny on the lips right in front of me, son I punched her in the face and broke her nose, which is now broken. So everyone knows not to mess with Danny, mostly when I'm around.

After a good twenty minutes the principal walks on stage.

"Good evening students_" she started, then my phone vibrated and I pulled it out. It's from Duncan.

**Duncan: ur gonna be sooo pissed after you hear this.**

**Me: hear what?**

"Well everyone is wondering what the surprise is, so I'm just going to say it. We won the contest and The Raven and the Stones are coming here to play there 3rd album!" Everyone started screaming, including Tucker and Danny. I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Sam, are you ok?" Danny asks.

"Yea, I'm fine." I say with a fake smile.

I take out my phone.

**Me: WTF, why did it have to be MY school, out of all the ones in the whole FUCKING WORLD?**

**Duncan: We can talk about it more tonight, who are we hanging out with?**

Wait, who are we hanging out with? It better not be Dash or Paulina.

"Woo hoo, my future wife is coming to my school. This is like fate." Tucker tells us.

"Sure, like that's going to happen. Plus I heard that she has a thing for the guitar player, Duncan." Danny tells Tucker.

"HA." I cover my mouth and they both look at me like I'm crazy.

"Calm down children, we still have the drawing to do." Thank you, saved by the principal.

Mr. Lancer comes on the stage with the jar in his hand. The principal, Mrs. Dawson (I just made up the last name) put her hand deep in the jar and pulled out a piece of paper. She looks at it and smiles.

"And the winner is no other then, Danny Fenton." That really had me fall out of my chair. I got up so quickly that no one even noticed. Everyone looked at Danny and cheered and congratulated him. He had a huge smile on his face. I know he love her music, he has all my CD.

"Man, maybe Danny can get Raven and me together. What do you say Danny, want to put in a good word for Sam and your kids future Aunt?" Tucker asks Danny.

"Nice to see you're happy for me." Danny says with a laugh.

He then sees my shock face. "Sam, are you ok?" Danny asks.

"What, oh I'm fine, just really happy for you."

"Now, now, the concert will be this Friday. Danny, after everyone is dismissed please come and see me in my office. That will be all, everyone back to your last period class." Mrs. Dawson says and everyone started leaving.

I pull out my phone.

**Me: OMG, my boyfriend is the winner. How the hell am I going to pull this off, I need your help, like now.**

**Duncan: Don't get your panties in a twist; after school meet me in the office, I'm here, I'll drive you home.**

**Me: Wait, what, why are you here. Never mind, I will talk to you in person. TTYL.**

"Bye guys, see you guys outside." Danny says.

"I'm a car rider, so I won't be there. Sorry." I say.

"Whatever, it's cool." Danny says, kisses my cheek and heads to the office.

"Just you and me, sorry about the whole, not meeting your wife thing." I tell Tucker.

"It's fine because Danny is going to hook us up." He says and I walk into my class, we are in different periods for the last one. As if you're ever going to date Raven, a.k.a. me.

The bell finally rang and I headed to my locker to get my stuff. After that I went to the office. I walk in and see Danny leaving Mrs. Dawson, along with Mrs. Dawson herself and some guy in a gray jacket, glasses, and a hat. Then I realize its Duncan.

"It was nice meeting you to, sorry Raven couldn't be here, she's in school, or home school." Duncan says. He turns and sees me. I guess he forgot that Danny and Mrs. Dawson are there because he walks right to me.

"Hey Sam, are you ready to go." He asks.

"Sam, how do you know Duncan?" Danny asks as he walks towards us.

"He's my, uh, my." I can't think straight, luckily Duncan can.

"I'm her cousin; she's not supposed to tell anyone, can you keep a secret?"

He asks Danny. He nodes.

"See you later Danny." I give him a kiss and head out with Duncan.

Ten minutes later we are at my house and the whole crew is waiting for us.

"Are we videotaping anything today?" I ask when I walk in and see Mariah.

"Yep, so go change, but nothing to crazy."

I smile and run to my closet. I just throw on something from my bright section, even though it kills me. But my fans think I'm in love with all colors. I put on my pink dress that stops at my keens with white puff stuff under it and a black belt. I put on my wig that has pink and white zebra patterns. Also pink heals that match the wig.

I run all the way the band room to see everyone sitting on the couch and sitting on the chairs and bing-bag chairs. The camera was already rolling and it hit me right when I shut the door to upstairs.

"So now that Raven is here, let's get the meeting started." Mariah says.

I sit down next to Duncan on the couch.

"So we all know that the school we're preforming at is Casper High in Amity Park. Know we need to go over the rest of our tour. So after the school we go to the school-" she goes on about where we are going and then she told Carmen to get the surprise. He runs to get his backpack and comes back. He pulls out our CD! He hands on to each of us. Lilly, who is holding the camera, puts the CD to the lenses so they can see.

I open the case to see what the CD looks like. It's a picture of me in the same outfit, but it's just my face. You can see my white, sparkly make-up and white lipstick.

"Wow, this is amazing, I really like the CD." I say.

"Thanks." Carmen says.

"I was wondering, are we shooting anymore music videos?" Taylor asks Mariah.

"Oh, that reminds me, everyone; tomorrow we shoot a music video for E.T., Jar of Hearts and Outside Looking In. So no school for anyone and we're shooting at the park we start at 6:30 and we will be there till about midnight because we are going to shoot and finish three songs. Also, there's going to be a lot of fans there. And we are going to be moving from the park where we will shoot E.T., to the grave yard where we will shoot Jar of Hearts, and finally, we will be shooting Outside Looking In at Casper High and Nasty Burger. We already have actors for the videos. I have a script for Outside Looking In because it's one of the videos that have words at the beginning. Well I think we should go so we can be up bright and early tomorrow." Mariah says. Everyone leaves after that.

When they leave I call Danny and Tucker, we're on three way now.

"Hey Sam, hey Danny." Tucker says.

"Hey Tucker, hey Sam." Danny says.

I try my best to sound sick. "Hey guys."

"Wow, what's wrong?" Danny asks.

"Just a cold, I won't be at school tomorrow." I say.

"Awwww, you're going to miss the shootings of Raven's music videos. My wife awaits me." Tucker says. Danny and I start to laugh.

"I'll be fine, you to go without me."

"Are you sure?" Danny asks.

"Yea, have fun, I got two go to bed." I say.

"K, bye." Tucker says and hangs up.

"Bye beautiful, love you." Danny says.

"Love you too, bye." I hang up. God I hate lying to them.

**All done with this chapter. Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the songs. I'm not going to say this anymore after this chapter because guys get the idea.**

"Hey Raven." Mariah greets me as I get out of my limo. There are body guards around us as we walk up to the park, only it doesn't look like a park anymore. We walk to where we are shooting and it's in the field's right in front of the woods.

In front of the woods is a giant green screen. And the field is as made so it looked like an abandon trash dump. There is a fake space ship with an open hatch so you can go in and out.

"Your trailer is over there, everyone is already in there trailer." She points to my trailer with my two body guards. I see some other body guards putting up safety lines that the fans can't cross.

I walk into my trailer and saw my many outfits all labeled. I have three outfits for E.T., the first one is a blue dress that has wavy things attached to the sleeves. After I had that on the make-up crew came in, along with Lilly and her video camera. She is wearing her everyday outfit because only Duncan and I are in this video.

"Thanks, and now, so do you." She smiles and the make-up artist leave. I look at myself in the mirror.

My face is white in the middle and pink on the outsides. Purple is under my eyes and white above them. From my eyes a bunch of darker lines go to my forehead and stop with little circles on top of them and I'm wearing blue lipstick. My hair has giant metal wires from the top of my head to the bottom and wires that go on my head covers the gapes. (Katy Perry make-up and hair)

I walk out with Lilly; I meet up with Duncan and the rest of the crew. He is wearing a leather black jacket, black jean, and black sunglasses.

"Ok everyone; let's start with Raven's first verse and chores so she can change while Duncan does his rap." Carmen yells and everyone get into place.

I walk over to get my harness on so I can fly from the sky. After the guy put on my harness they pulled me up. I had an earpiece in my ear so could hear the music better. The music starts at the first verse and I start lip singing and I start falling. I move around while a fan blows at me and fog is at the bottom. We did this a few times until we started the chores.

During the chores I walk around trying to get to the space ship. I walk as the fog is on my feet. We do this a few times until I have to go change into my second outfit for verse two and second time I sing the chores.

I come back thirty minutes wearing a short red dress that looks high-teck with to rings circling the top half. The bottom haft goes straight out and I'm wearing red skinny leggings and red high heels. My make-up is now red around my eyes in a rectangle shape. My forehead has red squares on it. My cheeks have brown line designs on them.

When I got there they just finished Duncan's rap. I got there and was set in the spot in front of the spaceship. The music starts at the second verse and I start lip singing while I walk into the spaceship. I am just looking around looking for Duncan, but can't find him. We do this a lot of times until we start the chores.

For the chores I run out of the ship, not lip singing until I see a hill in the distance with a man on it and run even faster. I stop when I'm behind Duncan and lip sing the lines 'This is transcendental, On another level, Boy, you're my lucky star, I wanna walk on your wavelength, And be there when you vibrate, For you, I'll risk it all'. We did this for a long time until I had to go change.

I come back forty minutes later wearing my finial outfit. It is an all gold metal suit with gold high heels. My hair was the Raven naturally, a.k.a. a blond wig with black highlights. Half of my hair is in a ponytail and the rest is down and I have to fat blond braids that kind of act like a headband on my head. My make-up is white/blue and long black eye liner. There are brown squares all over my forehead.

While the chores plays I slowly towards Duncan while lip singing. At the very end of the chores I kiss him. Yea, if only Danny known. After we kissed the music was over we broke apart and grabbed each other hand and walked into the sunset. The special effects will make is so that Duncan's legs looked like goat leg, because we are both aliens. We do this a few times.

"Ok everyone, that's a rape. Everyone get in the buses and band members go to your trailer and change while we drive to our next location." Carmen yells and we do what we're told.

Duncan walks up to me, "Nice kiss, baby."

"Don't ever speak of it or I'm cut your balls of." I say and walk away from a stunned Duncan.

My trailer starts moving after five minutes I got in my trailer. I am about to change into my 1of 2 outfits for Jar of Hearts. Then my phone starts ringing. I look at it and see that it's Danny.

"Hey Sam, you still sick?" Danny asks.

"Uh, yea," I put on my sick voice. "So sick, are you guys about to go to the video shooting?"

"Yep, Jazz is taking us, she's Ravens biggest fan. Tucker won't stop taking about how he's going to get Raven to notice him." I laugh at that.

"I'm going to put you on speaker, hold on," I pull the phone away from my head and chick the speaker button and place in on the dresser. "Ok, I just need to change out of these PJ so I can take a shower."

"Cool, Tucker and Jazz say hi. Hold on, I'm putting it on speaker," I hear a beep sound. "Ok, you're on."

"Hi everyone, I wish I could be there with you." I yell as I slip on my white tank-top and slip off my gold shoes and pants.

"Hey Sam, are you watching Raven on the news." Tucker asks.

"Ah, yea, why?" I lie and put on my white skinny jeans.

"So you can tell us if you see us on TV." Jazz answers for Tucker.

"Ok, I'll be looking for you guys." I say and put on my white shoes and start to put on my make-up when there's a knock on my door.

"Who's that?" Danny asks.

"J-just my m-mom, hold on." I run the door and she my make-up crew.

"I want to do my own make-up, thanks." I whisper.

"But Miss Stone, fine, but be on set in forty-five minutes."

"Yea, yea, bye." I shut the door and go back to the mirror.

"I'm back; it was just my mom checking on me." I lie, again.

"Ok, we're pulling into the grave yard; I will call you when we're at the school. Love you." Danny says.

"Love you too." I say back.

"AWWWWWW." Jazz and Tucker say.

"Oh, shut up." I hang up the phone.

I finish taking off my alien hair and make-up and put on ghost make-up. I put on white eye shadow and long white fake eyelashes, along with white lipstick and white, sparkly blush. I put on a white wig and walk to the grave yard.

On my way I decide to pass someone of my fans behind the safety lines because I have twenty minutes to spare. I sign some things and take pictures with people, some from school. Then I see Tucker, Jazz, and Danny a few people away from where I am, so I walk towards them.

"Hi, I guess you're the winner of the contest." I ask Danny in my high voice so they can't tell it's me.

"Yep, I'm Danny Fenton." He says.

"I know who you are, everyone knows who Danny Phantom is, saver of the world." He smiles shyly and Tucker and Jazz elbow him on the opposite side of his ribs.

"Oh, and this is my sister Jazz, and my best friend Tucker Foley."

"That's TF, for To Fine." Tucker says to me and I almost gage.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't have time for a boyfriend, with my job and all, I'm just focus on the music." I say and Tucker is taken back.

"Raven Stone is needed on set." The loud speaker says.

"I got to go, it was nice meeting you guys." I run off after that, which is hard since I'm wearing high, high white heels.

I get on set and everyone is in there spots. It was set in front of a whole bunch of graves and there is a stage where my band was set up for when the band plays. We are also by the street where the some of the verses are played. I'm told to go to the microphone in front of my band. I'm also told that we're going to shot all the scenes that it's just the band, which is all the chorus and parts of the last one.

The music starts for the first time the chores plays and I lip sing in the microphone looking sad and like a punk ghost.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving stars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

We do this a few time and then we do the second chores. The only difference in there is fog and a fan is blowing at us. We keep doing this until we do the last chores. They switch back and forth in the last chores from the band to me fighting my human ex-boyfriend, so we just shot the whole last chorus. The chorus repeats once and in the last line repeat 2 times. We still have the fog and fan, but we add fire coming out of the stage. We do this scene a lot until they tell me to go change.

I go back to my trailer and change into my second outfit. It's a white dress with straight short sleeves and the bottom stops at my keens and it does go straight out, but it doesn't go straight down either, it's in the middle, and white leggings. My make-up stays the same, but I change my wig into a long, curly black one with whit highlights.

When I pass Tucker, Danny, and Jazz, Tucker's mouth is wide open and staring at me. Like that will ever happen, Raven and him. Back on set they were shooting the parts I'm not in, but my ex-boyfriend that's still a human in this sound is in. He's wearing a white t-shirt and gray jeans, in this video he goes around sucking the life out of girls that he's dating, he pretends that he's about to kiss them, but in the video you can see there soul, a blue glowing mist, going out of their mouth and into his right before their lips touch . It will switch from him to me for the first and second verse. I get in my place and the music starts. I'm walking in the street, there's fog everywhere, and he's in front of me in his car taking someone's life.

_I know I can't take on more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not you're ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_ (I turn around and walk away while I'm singing this line)

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

We do this a few times until we're good to do the next scene. He's asking all the girls he sees if they've seen me. None have, so he takes their lives while I run away a watch behind buildings and stuff.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Now we do this a few more time until it's time for the last for the last verse and the last two chorus since there right next to each other. In this verse I lip sing and walk in the middle of the street, a few yards away from him. About five of his ex- girlfriends come out behind me, their wearing white, from dress to jeans. I just sing to him in this verse. During the first chorus, all the girls try to fight him but can't and are pushed to the ground. During the last chores I fight him until the second time the last line is played I get him on the ground. The last line of the song I pick him up and take his soul. When the music is over I drop him and walk away.

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how you put back the light in my eyes _

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now your back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving stars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving stars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

We did this a few times.

"Ok people, that's a rap on this song, get on the bus or go in your trailer for our second to last location, Nasty Burger, after that we can go to Casper High." Carmen yells in her megaphone.

We do as we are told and go to where we need to go. I like this video because I get to wear regular cloths. And the sound, Outside Looking In because I'm telling a lot of people's story. I take off my dress and the phone starts to ring. It's Danny; I put it on speaker and set in on my dresser.

"Hey guy, did you like the video."

"Yea, it was awesome." Jazz says.

"Amazing." Danny says.

"She's so hot." Tucker says.

"Oh yea, she talked to us and totally to Tucker that she's not interested." Danny says and we all start to laugh but Tucker and I put my shirt on.

"She wants me, she's playing hard to get that's all." Tucker says.

"Sure." Jazz says and I take of my leggings and put on my jeans.

"Hey guys, I got to go, see you later."

"Bye." They all say at the same time and hang up.

I now have on a green shirt with a red leather jacket and blue jeans. I do my own make-up, I was told nothing dark, so I put on blue eye shadow, pink blush, and pink lip gloss, and it burns. I hate pink, but Raven doesn't. and I put on my wig that's black , long, and curls in at the bottom.

I walk out to Nasty Burger and see where I'm going. I'm supposed to be a waiter so they hand an apron. This is for the second verse and the second time i sing the chorus. I don't lip sing the verse, but I lip sing the chorus. I start out behind the counter looking at the popular kids sitting at a table.

_If you could read my mind _(I grab a pen and notebook pad and walk to the popular kids table)

_You might see more of me then meet the eyes _(I get to their table on the word 'eye')

_And you've been all wrong_ (They laugh at me)

_Not who you think I am_

_You've never given me a chance _(I run to the counter)

_Chorus_

_You don't know how it feels_ (I take off my apron and start to leave.)

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know how it feels _(I walk pass the popular kids table)

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_ (Walk outside)

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in _(Look through the window)

After we do this we are told that we are going to the school now.

"Hey, Mariah, can I walk there?" I asks.

"Sure, do you need some body guards?" she asks.

"Nope, I've got an ugly jacket, an ugly hat, and sunglasses." I answer.

"Ok, go around the back so no one can see you." She tells me.

"K." I walk in Nasty Burger and walk out the back door, through the alley, and head towards the school. I'm walking to the school and get run over by some people at school, including Paulina and Dash.

"Watch where you're going loser. We have to get to the school before the others." She says to me as I get up from the ground.

"Whatever." I say as they walk away.

"Hey, you need a ride." I turn to see that Jazz has pulled up in her car.

"Thanks." I say and get in the back and see Danny there, and Tucker in the front.

"Where to." Jazz asks.

"The front of Casper High. I answer.

"But they won't let you in, there shooting a music video." Tucker says.

"Just trust me." I say.

"Ok then." Jazz says and starts driving.

"So, what's your name?" Danny asks as we pull up to the school.

"You're about to find out, stay here." I say as the car stops and I get out.

"Hey, you can't come in here." The body guard says.

"Oh yes I can," I take off my hat and sunglasses and jacket and hands it all the body guard.

"Miss Stone, I'm sorry." He says.

"Yea, yea," I point to the car Jazz and they are in. "I want those people in the car to come, there with me."

I walk back to the car, "Come on guys, you're coming with me.

They get out, still in shock about who I am, and follow me inside. We walk to some random hallway with lockers that we're shooting at.

"Mariah, have these three taken to the auditoria for the last scene in the front row." She does as I say and I get in my spot for the first verse and first chorus.

For the first verse a guy is talking to his friends about me and I'm hiding behind a locked. Then for the chorus I everyone goes to their classes and I stand in the hallway singing and walking. I lip sing the whole time.

_You don't know my name_

_You don't know anything about me_

_I try to play nice_

_I want to be in your game_

_The things that you say _

_You may think I never hear about them_

_But word travels fast_

_I'm telling you to your face_

_I'm standing here behind your back_

_Chorus_

_You don't know how it feels _

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know how it _

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels _

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in _

After we do that a few times we move to the bathroom for the bridge. I'm supposed to change during this so we're just shooting this once so it has to be perfect. I go in the bathroom where my clothes are.

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home_

_I'm bored and all alone _

_I'm sick of wasting all my time_

After that we head to the auditoria for my last scene. It's was just me playing with my band in front of a huge crowed, we just let some fans come in to let them be in the video. I'm now wearing a black, thank god, dress and the bottom half is made of feathers.

I go to the stage and I wave at Danny, Tucker, and Jazz before the music starts and I start lip singing.

_Chorus_

_You don't know how it feels _

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know how it _

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels _

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_Chorus_

_You don't know how it feels _

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know how it _

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels _

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

"Perfect the first time, we're done for today. And we ended at midnight, just on time. Everyone can go home know." Carmen yells into the microphone an everyone starts to leave.

"And all of our fans go to the mall on Thursday from 3:00-5:00 we will be autographing anything you bring, 5 idioms max." I yell in the microphone and everyone cheers.

"Ok everyone, see you Thursday." Mariah says to the band and we all go to the limos and leave.

**Longest chapter ever, Write and review**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny had called me but I was too tired to call back. I went right to sleep when I got home.

Now I'm at home because my excuse for not being able to go to school for this whole week is I'm sick with food poising. I pick up my phone and call Danny.

"Hello." He says.

"Hey Danny," I say in a sick voice.

"What's wrong." He asks with concern in his voice.

"Nothing just got food poising. I can't come to school for the rest of the week." I lie.

"What, I'm so sorry to hear that. Don't worry, I get a DVD of the concert, the DVD of the behind the scene stuff, and a CD for free because I won the contest. We can watch it Saturday." He says.

"Wow Danny, that's really sweet. Let's hope I'm better by then so you won't see me like this." I laugh.

"You know I never cared about your looks. I got to go, I'm going into the school, and did you want me to stop by today or tomorrow?" He asks.

"I'm cool; have fun getting your CD's autographed tomorrow."

"I will, do you want me to try to buy a backstage pass for you. They're only giving them to the first thirty students today?" He asks.

"No, don't bother, I'm too sick. TTYL, love you."

"Love you too." He hangs up.

"Is our table set up already?" I asks, it's Thursday, 4:50, and I'm walking to the autograph table with Taylor, everyone else is there.

"Yep, here we are," we walk up to the table. "You sit in the middle between Duncan and Lilly, I sit by Lilly on her left, and Alex is sitting on Duncan's right."

"Cool." I walk to my seat. I'm wearing a dress that stops to my keens, it's purple at the top and the bottom was black and puffy. My wig is half purple and half black.

Carmen started videotaping us at 5:00, when we started signing autograph. At around 6:00, Danny comes to me with Tucker behind him. He hands me five things. He gives me two of my first album; the cover is just me wearing a teal wig and blue make-up, it was only my face, and it was on water. The album is called 'Hook Me and Real Me In'. He also hands me two of my second albums. The cover was just me wearing a white and pink highlights wig that had straight bangs and to big puff balls on the side. I'm dressed up like a Barbie doll in a Barbie box. That album is called 'Forever Young'. And he gives me a picture to sign. It's a picture of me and my band in the dark, all of us is wearing glow in the dark outfits and our instruments glow in the dark. I'm the only one with a glow in the dark wig and make-up. Everything that he gives me has already been signed by Lilly and Taylor. But I'm supposed to make it out to somebody.

"Who do I make these things out to, Danny." I ask.

"One of each CD goes to me," I sign my name and put to him. "And everything else please put 'To Sam'."

I smile, "I'm guessing that's your girlfriend." I say as I sign the stuff.

"Yea, she can't be here today, she's sick. I thought I might surprise her."

"Well tell her I said she has an awesome boyfriend." I hand him the stuff.

"Thanks." He walks to Duncan and Tucker hands me his stuff to be sign.

He hands my first and second album and three pictures. These pictures are the ones I never approve of, but Mariah says I attract a bigger audience, a.k.a., the perverts. One was me in black panty and a black and white bra with a colorful hood. I have my hood on over my black short wig. I am bending down showing off my body and licking a lollypop. The next one is me wearing full leopard suit in a cage. I have a wig on with leopard print too. I'm on the floor on am four's like I'm ready to pounce. And the last picture is me wearing a dress that stops above my keens. The top is strapless and black, it has a pink lace in the middle, and the bottom is zebra pattern and puffy, and I'm wearing high white heels. My wig is white, short and curly, and I'm pointing at the camera.

Where did he even get these pictures, I though Tucker was better than this.

"Who do I make these out to?" I say with a fake smile.

"Just me, Tucker Foley, the man of your dreams." He says.

"Sure." I write on them quickly and he winks at me and heads on.

Finally the signing was over and we all head out together. Before we get in our cars Mariah tells us about tomorrow.

"Ok, Danny Fenton is going to be with us the whole day so know calling Raven Sam. Raven, you will be picking up Danny from his house tomorrow at 7:30 and then will meet us on the school's football field. I will be set up for the concert. Here's the lay out for tomorrow and the order of the concert and we will just have everyone wear two outfits, one for each act," she hands each of us a piece of paper with the times we will be doing everything and the concert lay out. "Ok, see everyone tomorrow at 7:45."

I get in the car and look at the times for tomorrow. It has my name on it so I know that is mine, not everyone has the same thing.

_7:45- Vocal warm ups _

_8:05- Run through each song twice._

_9:05- Ten minute break_

_9:15- Stretch for dance_

_9:25- Go over each song you dance in twice._

_10:00- Ten minute break._

_10:10- Dress Rehearsal._

_11:30- Lunch and hang out._

_2:20- Get ready for concert._

Now I look at the song and change order.

_Bring Me to Life_

_My Immortal_

_E.T. (feat. Duncan)_

_Jar of Hearts_

_Baby it's You_

_If I Die Young_

_Outside Looking In_

_Chemicals React (Duet with Taylor)_

_Undo It_

_Intermission _

_Kiss The Girl_

_Eyes Open_

_Take a Hint (Duet with Lilly)_

_Who's That Girl_

_Give Your Heart a Break_

_What the Hell_

_Grow a Pear_

_All You Wanted_

_Stupid Girls_

We pull up to my house and I walk inside to my room. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**Love it, hate it, tell me. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok Sam, don't be nervous, just act like Raven, not Sam. It shouldn't be that hard, I do it all the time. But the people I act for don't know Sam. Stop thinking negative Sam, you will be ok.

I'm in the limo on the way to Danny's house. I'm wearing a white dress with black music notes all over it and a purple, long wig with natural makeup. We pull up the Danny's house and I get out because I'm supposed to greet him at his house. I knock on the door and Mrs. Fenton answers.

"Oh my gosh, it's Raven Stone, please come in." she yells with excitement.

"I would love to, but I'm in a hurry, I'm just here to pick up Danny." I say with a smile.

"Ok, Danny, come down here, Raven here to pick you up!" she yells up stairs and next thing I know Danny is running down and nearly falls.

"You ready?" I ask him.

"Yes, of course." He says with excitement and we walk into the limo and head to school.

"So what's the plain for today?" he asks breaking the silence.

"Well you can hang out with me all day if you want." I offer.

"Sure, will the people be filming us?"

"Yea, it's for the DVD."

"Cool, look, we're here." He points to the window and I see us at the school and a whole bunch of teens waiting for us. Good thing they put up safety lines so they can't attack me. They made the lines have a straight line to the football field. We walk out to a whole bunch of screaming. I take out my pen and sign a few autographs until we get to the field.

"So Danny, is your girlfriend going to the concert?" I ask as we walk to the stage on the field.

"No, she has food poising. I should call her." He pulls out his phone.

"WAIT!" I yell and scare him. "I mean, wait till break."

"Ok." He puts his phone back in his pocket and we go to the stage and meet Duncan, Lilly, Alex, Taylor, Carmen, and Mariah.

"Hello Raven, Danny, it's 7:45, so everyone go to where they need to be and Raven start doing voice warm ups." Mariah greets and tells everyone and wall scatter to where we need to go, leaving me, Duncan, Danny, and Mariah on stage.

We warm up our voice for 20mins and Carmen video types about 5mins of us. "Ok, go through the E.T with Duncan first, and then do your solos, and then your duets. We're going to use the recording of the instruments."

"Cool, Danny, you can go sit over there." I point to the chair by the piano.

"And we can stand by the piano." I tell Duncan and we move to our places and Carmen follows us. We sing 'E.T' and 'Bring Me to Life' then Duncan leaves to where he needs to go.

"Ok, Carmen you can record 2 songs, I don't want to spoil the concert." I tell him since he didn't record me and Duncan. He presses record.

"Ok, what to songs are you going to sing?" he asks me, I move and sit by Danny.

"Well, I'm going to sing to Danny. I'm going to first sing 'Baby it's You', but Danny, I don't like you, and it's just the song. I don't want to make your girlfriend jealous." I laugh.

"It's fine." He smiles.

"Ok, hit it." The music starts playing softly enough so you can hear me without a microphone.

"OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhhh...

[Verse 1]

Can somebody explain to me

Why everybody is trying to be

Living like a celebrity

Doing what they see on MTV.

Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for.

Cause that's me

I don't ask for much

Baby

Having you is enough

[Chorus]

You ain't got to buy nothing

It's not what I want

Baby it's You

We don't have to go nowhere

It's not what I want

Baby it's you

It's not for what you got

I know you got a lot

No matter what you do

You always gettin Hot

It's You,

It's You

Baby all I want is You Yeah

[Verse 2]

It doesn't matter that your car is fly

And your rims are spinning on the side and

It doesn't matter where we go tonight

Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.

That's cool but I'm lookin for more

It's your love that my heart beats for.

Cause that's me

Don't have to spend a dime

Baby

I just want your time.

[Chorus]

You ain't got to buy nothing

It's not what I want

Baby it's You

We don't have to go nowhere

It's not what I want

Baby it's you

It's not for what you got

I know you got a lot

No matter what you do

You always gettin Hot

It's You,

It's You

Baby all I want is You Yeah

[Musical Break]

...

[Chorus]

You ain't got to buy nothing

It's not what I want

Baby it's You

We don't have to go nowhere

It's not what I want

Baby it's you

It's not for what you got

I know you got a lot

No matter what you do

You always gettin Hot

It's You,

It's You

Baby all I want is You Yeah

Yeah Yeah Yeaey Yeahey Ye Ye Yeay...[Fades Out]"

"Wow that was amazing. Did you write it yourself?" he asks.

"Well know, but the person that wrote told me not to tell anyone, sorry." I really did write it, for him. But this is just a cover so he won't suspect anything.

"Oh, well what are you going to sing next?"

I look into the camera, "Grow a Pear, let's get this started." The music starts.

"Last night I had enough of you

I put down the brakes

And I could tell you took it hard it was all over your face

Since you're slipping and flipping

But here is the stitch

I signed up for a man

But you are just a bitch

You should know

That I love you a lot

But I just can't date a dude with a vag

When we fell in love

You made my heart drop

And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop

But you cry 'bout this and whine about that

When you grow a pear

You can call me back

Yeah I think you're hot

I think you're alright

But you're acting like a chick all the time

You were cool and now you're not just like that

When you grow a pear

You can call me back

When I first met you

Panties droppin'

Every time I saw you it was on and

One day you asked if we can just talk and

That's the reason why I'm walkin'

If I am honest I'm just not hooked on your phonics

I'm not tryin' to be rude or crude

I just want one thing from you

And you got confused

You should know

That I love you a lot

But I just can't date a dude with a vag

When we fell in love

You made my heart drop

And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop

But you cry 'bout this and whine about that

When you grow a pear

You can call me back

Yeah I think you're hot

I think you're alright

But you're acting like the chick all the time

You were cool and now you're not just like that

When you grow a pear

You can call me back

When you grow a pear

You can call me back

When you grow a pear

You can call me back

Grow a pear

You can call me back

When you grow a pear

You can call me back

Grow a pear

You can call me back

And no I don't want to see your man-gina

When you grow a pear

You can call me back

When we fell in love

You made my heart drop

And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop

But you cry 'bout this and whine about that

When you grow a pear

You can call me back

Yeah I think you're hot

I think you're alright

But you're acting like the chick all the time

You are cool and now you're not just like that

When you grow a pear

You can call me back"

"Cool, I'm guessing you write that." Danny guesses.

"Correct, bye Carmen." I say

"Bye, have fun singing and dancing and whatnot. I will be back when you dance." He yells back as he walks away.

After I go through all my solo songs twice Taylor and Lily come to go through their songs.

"Taylor, we can do our song, 'Chemical React', first." I say.

"Cool, start the music." She yells at the sound people backstage and the music starts.

"(Me) You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm walkin' on broken glass

Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion

And you're movin' too fast

[Chorus]

(Both) Were you right, was I wrong

Were you weak, was I strong, yeah

Both of us broken

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

The chemicals react

The chemicals react

(Taylor) You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm drifting out to the sea

Like the tides pullin' me in deeper

Makin' it harder to breathe

(Both)We cannot deny, how we feel inside

We cannot deny

[Chorus]

Were you right, was I wrong

Were you weak, was I strong, yeah

Both of us broken

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

The chemicals react

The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors

Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning

Shining down on both of us

Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

[Chorus]

Were you right, was I wrong

Were you weak, was I strong, yeah

Both of us broken

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived

We loved

We hurt

we jumped

We're right

We're wrong

We're weak

We're strong

We lived to love

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

Watch the chemicals react

And just like that

The chemicals react

(The chemicals react)"

We did this twice until me and Lilly started our song, 'Take a Hint'.

"(Both)La La la la la la la

La la la la la la la

(Me)Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like

I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right

(Lilly) I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the-

(Both)Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

(Me)You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

(Both)And that is when it started going south

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

(Me)I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

(Lilly)You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop

(Me) And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

(Both) You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

What about "no" don't you get

So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested

(Me)It's about time that you're leavin' (Lilly)I'm gonna count to three and

Open my eyes and

You'll be gone

(Lilly)One

(Me)Get your hands off my—

(Lilly)Two.

(Me) Or I'll punch you in the—

(Lilly)Three.

(Me)Stop you're staring at my— Hey!

(Both)Take a hint, take a hint

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

(Me)Woah!

(Both) Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop you're staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La…."

"Awesome guys." Danny tells us.

"Thanks." Lilly and I say at the same time.

"We have a ten minute break now Danny, you can go call Sam." I tell him.

"Oh yea, thanks for reminding me, be right back." He walks to a quite spot of the stage.

After he leaves Lilly pull me by the arm, "Why would you tell him that." She hisses and my phone starts to ring.

"Be right back, and I know what I'm doing." I run backstage to my dressing room and answer the phone.

I put on my sick voice. "Hey Danny, what you doing?"

"Hey love, I'm on the football field hanging out with Raven and her band, it's so fun. But enough about me, how are you felling?" he has a hit of concern in his voice.

"Oh I'm getting better, have fun for the both of us. Are we still on for tomorrow, I really want to watch the concert with you?"

"Absolutely."

My door opens, "Sam, we need you on stage, the dancers are waiting."

I wave my hands for Mariah to get out, she understands and leaves.

"What was that?" Danny asks.

"Oh, just the T.V., I got to go, love you, bye" I say quickly.

"Ok, bye, feel better, love you." I hang up quickly and head back to the stage. That was to close.

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's P.V.O.

I am running to the stage when I remember I need to change. So I runs back to my dressing room and changes into my dance practicing outfit. Which is just a lime green t-shirt that says 'When I Take My Driving Test I Know My Best Friend Will Be In The Back Seat Yelling We Are Going To _**DIE**_' in black letters, black booty shorts, and tennis shoes.

I look at my watch and it was already 9:12 and we start stretching at 9:15. So I run to the area where the dancer, Danny, and Carmen are. There are about 10 dancers, half boys, half girls. Danny and Carmen are sitting down talking when they see Raven walk in.

"Ok everyone," Carmen stands up. "Mariah said that when Raven gets here to get started, so go." She takes out her camera and records us stretching and talking.

"Ok, the first song we are going to go over is 'What the Hell', Danny, start the music." Carmen says and Danny pushes play on the stereo.

'You say that I'm messin' with your head

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

All 'cause I was making out with your friend

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"

But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now

Ooohhh

I'm thinking "What the hell? "

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You never call or listen to me anyway

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play

(Yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)

But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

All my life I've been good but now

I'm thinking "What the hell? "

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa [x2]

(La la la la la la la la)

You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

(La la la la la la la la)

Yeah, I am messing with your head

When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now

Ooohhh

I'm thinking "What the hell? "

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

All my life I've been good but now

Ooohhh

I'm thinking "What the hell? "

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "

La, la,

La la la la la,

La,

La la la la la, la'

After we went through the song two times we went through the rest of the song's I dance in with the dancers, 'Stupid Girl', 'Grow a Pear', and 'Baby it's You'. We got done 25min early so me, Danny, and Carmen left the dancer while they went through there dances they dance in without me. We are heading towards the hangout room. When we get there the rest of the band is there and Mariah runs up to me.

"Raven, bad news, your opening act got sick and I don't have a replacement!" she screamed and was stressed out.

"Calm down Mariah," I took her to the couch and we sat down. "I don't need an opening act."

"Yes you do. If we don't have an opening act the concert is cut 30mins. That a 2hr concert to a 1hr and 30min concert, we can't do that!" she screamed.

"I have a solution." Everyone turns to Duncan.

"Well, what is it?" Lilly asks.

"Ok, listen to this song, if you like it, the artiest lives in Amity Park. I can call her and tell her to come sing," he walked to the stereo with a CD. "I won't tell you who it is until you hear it. Carmen, keep recording." The music starts, and right when I heard the music I nearly fell out of my chair.

'Don't know much about your life.

Don't know much about your world, but

Don't want to be alone tonight,

On this planet they call earth.

You don't know about my past, and

I don't have a future figured out.

And maybe this is going too fast.

And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say,

What do you say?

I just want to start again,

And maybe you could show me how to try,

And maybe you could take me in,

Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say,

What do you say?

And I had my heart beating down,

But I always come back for more, yeah.

There's nothing like love to pull you up,

When you're laying down on the floor there.

So talk to me, talk to me,

Like lovers do.

Yeah walk with me, walk with me,

Like lovers do,

Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say,

What do you say?

Don't know much about your life

And I don't know much about your world''

"Oh my gosh," Taylor says.

"That was amazing," Alex says.

"I feel like I've heard her before." Lilly says.

"That's because it was Sam Mansion!" he screams.

"SAM MANSION." Everyone in the room screams but me and Duncan.

"My Sam?" Danny says in shock.

"Yes Danny, and Duncan, come with me." I grab him by the collar and pull him into the hall.

I made sure we were out of hearing range. "Where the hell did you get that CD?" I whisper/yell.

"Well hears the thing, a few weeks ago I was going to your house. When I got there your mom sent me down to the studio. When I was walking down the stairs I heard you singing a song that wasn't on the album, so I sat on the stairs and listen to you sing for like 20mins. I also heard you recorded the name of each song and that the songs will never see the light of day because there to private."

"You would think you'd take the hint." I say annoyed.

"As I was saying, when you were done and turned off all the stuff and went to the bathroom, I ran behind the couch and waited for you to go upstairs. After you left, I turned the equipment back on and downloaded all the songs to my flash drive, and left. I made all the songs to a DVD."

"You son of a bitch. Those songs and things Sam writes about life, not Raven. Some of those songs are about Danny. Plus, how would I be the opening act to my own concert, and I'm, supposed to be sick, remember?"

"OK, so, after Sam goes on we will give you 10mins to change. Also, just say you were feeling better."

"Danny's not going to buy it."

"Sure he will, now come on."

We walk back into the room and everyone looks at us.

"We called Sam she said that she was coming to school anyway because she's feeling better. She will be her in 10mins, but after dress rehearsal, Mr. Lacer said she needs to go to class and we be sent back at 2:20. And Danny," I turn to him. "She told me to tell you that her phones dead so don't call her."

"Are you- I mean is she sure?" Alex asks.

"Yep, she's sure." I think.

_TEN MINUTES LATER_

Danny is sitting in the audiences with Carmen and Mariah. I'm Sam now, and a nervous wreck. And if I'm nervous for sing just in front of Danny, Carmen, and Mariah, imagine how I will be with the whole school. I'm only singing 10 songs, nothing fancy like lights or dancers, just me and a microphone, and a single spotlight.

"Hey Sam, Mariah said you don't have to sing all of your songs if you don't want to for the rehearsal. She said you don't even have to sing at all." Duncan says.

"Ok, but I will sing five songs, for Danny." I say and walk on stage. I'm wearing a usually clothes because it's just dress rehearsal.

"Hi, trust me I won't do this for the concert. I'm only going to sing five songs because Mariah said I can. But three of these songs are all for Danny, I love you." The music starts playing.

'' You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through''

I smile when I see Danny blow a kiss at me. The music starts for the next song.

'' I was riding shotgun

With my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

He's got a one-hand feel

On the steering wheel

The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down

He says, "Baby is something wrong?"

I say, "Nothing,

I was just thinking

How we don't have a song"

And he says...

[Chorus:]

Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up

The front porch steps

After everything that day

Had gone all wrong

And been trampled on

And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway,

Well on my way

To my lovin' bed

I almost didn't notice

All the roses

And the note that said...

[Chorus:]

Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio

Waited for something to come along

That was as good as our song...

[Chorus:]

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window

When we're on the phone and he talks real slow

'cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs

The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

Play it again

I was riding shotgun

With my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

I grabbed a pen

And an old napkin

And I wrote down our song ''

"By the way this next song was written before we were going out." The music starts.

"She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her

But you are everything to me

[Chorus:]

I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me

If you only knew me

We could be a beautiful

Miracle,

Unbelievable

Instead of just invisible.

There's a fire inside of you

That can't help but shine through

She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do

And all I think about is how to make you think of me

And everything that we could be

[Chorus]

Like shadows in a faded light

Oh, we're invisible

I just wanna open your eyes

And make you realize

I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

Baby, let me love you

Let me want you

You just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful

Miracle,

Unbelievable

Instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile"

"The next song is for everyone with a dark side, and I won't talk during the concert." the music starts.

'' There's a place that I know

It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now

Will it make you run away

Or will you stay

Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond

From black dust

It's hard to know

What can become

If you give up

So don't give up on me

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just tell me that you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just promise me you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Don't run away

Promise you'll stay''

"Last, but not least, for my beasties, all of them." I look backstage at my band and smile.

'' Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself

Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone

It's easy to feel like you don't need help

But it's harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside

When you realize

The world comes to life

And everything's bright

From beginning to end

When you have a friend

By your side

That helps you to find

The beauty you are

When you open your heart

And believe in

The gift of a friend

The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared

There through the highs and the lows

Someone to count on, someone who cares

Beside you wherever you go

You'll change inside

When you realize

The world comes to life

And everything's bright

From beginning to end

When you have a friend

By your side

That helps you to find

The beauty you are

When you open your heart

And believe in

The gift of a friend

And when your hope crashes down

Shattering to the ground

You, you feel all alone

When you don't know which way to go

And there's no signs leading you home

You're not alone

The world comes to life

And everything's bright

From beginning to end

When you have a friend

By your side

That helps you to find

The beauty you are

When you open your heart

And believe in

When you believe in

When you believe in

The gift of a friend"

"Well, bye." I run off the stage and into my, or Raven's, dressing room, not knowing that Danny was following.

**Review. Sorry it took so long to update. **


	7. Chapter 7

I ran into my trailer and shut the door. That was amazing, singing in front of Danny like that.

"Hello, Samantha." A deep voice said from behind me and all the hairs on my back went up.

"Simon."

Danny P.O.V.

Wow, I never knew Sam could sing, I have to talk to her.

I was running after her when I saw that she ran into Ravens trailer. Why would she go in there? Maybe they didn't have any more trailers. I run to the trailer and reach for the doorknob, till I hear voices.

"What are you doing here?" said an angry female, which sounded like Sam's.

"Why Sam, aren't you happy to see me?" said a deep male voice that I didn't recognize.

"Answer the question,"

"I'm here to ask about my money?"

"Simon, you get money from concerts that people pay for, not free ones." Wait, why would Sam be involved with Ravens concerts?

"Well, you're rich; I can't see why you can just give me your own money instead."

"That's not the deal."

"Well, I'm the one who knows your secret, Samantha, or should I say, Raven."

WHAT, SAM IS RAVEN, THAT IMPOSSIBLE!

Wait, dud, I turned invisible and put my head through the door so I could see well. Sam was in here her clothes, standing head to head with, who I assume is Simon. He looks to be in his late 30's, with a suite, and brown hair.

"My name is Sam, S-A-M, Sam." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know your name, stupid girl; Henry always talked about you, before he found out." Sam's face went pale.

"That's right, my son, your ex, remember, maybe you should be more careful with who you tell things to." Sam hands were in fist.

"If you don't get out now I will call Duncan n here." She said.

"Do it, it won't change anything, I want $5,000 from this concert, or else your secret is all over the news, get it?"

"Just go, I will send the blood money like I always do, now please leave."

"Ok, little girl, and Henry said hi, and that he's sorry." He smirked. "He's so weak." Then he went out the back door.

Sam sat down on her chair and let out a breath.

"Ok, pull it together Sam, I need to change into Raven, then I will tell the band about what happen."

I should go back and talk to her after her rehearsal.

SAM P.O.V.

"Sam, are you ok?" Duncan asked me backstage.

"It's Raven, and I'm fine, I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get this over with." I responded.

I was wearing a sliver dress that stopped at my knees and the bottom half went out. Also, I had a wig that was gray and in a bob style.

I walked on stage; we were just going to go through all the songs. I sang a few songs until I got to the last one of the first act, Undo It.

"I should have known by the way you passed me by

There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right

I should have walked, but I never had the chance

Everything got out of hand and I let it slide

Now I only have myself to blame

For falling for your stupid games

I wish my life could be

The way it was before I saw your face

You stole my happy, you made me cry

Took the lonely and took me for a ride

And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

You had my heart, now I want it back

I'm starting to see everything you lack

Boy you blew it, you put me through it

I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na-na, na

Na, na, na-na, na

Na, na, na-na, na, na

Now your photos don't have a picture frame

And I never say your name and I never will

And all your things, well I threw them in the trash

And I'm not even sad

Now you only have yourself to blame

For playing all those stupid games

You're always gonna be the same

And, oh no, you'll never change

You stole my happy, you made me cry

Took the lonely and took me for a ride

And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

You had my heart, now I want it back

I'm starting to see everything you lack

Boy you blew it, you put me through it

I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na-na, na

Na, na, na-na, na

Na, na, na-na, na, na

You want my future, you can't have it

I'm still trying to erase you from my past

I need you gone so fast

You stole my happy, you made me cry

Took the lonely and took me for a ride

And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

You had my heart, now I want it back

I'm starting to see everything you lack

Boy you blew it, you put me through it

I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

You stole my happy, you made me cry

Took the lonely and took me for a ride

Boy you blew it, you put me through it

I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it"

"Ok guy, you can go get a drink." Mariah said. I walk backstage to see Danny waiting by the table with the water.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" I asked.

"Um, well, never mind, it's not the time. You need to focus on the concert." he said.

"No, it's cool, I always have time for friends." I smiled, but he frowned.

"You and I both know that we are way more than friends." Wait, what did he say, is he hitting on me?!

"Wait, don't you have a girlfriend?!" I was getting a little, wait, a lot mad. How could he hit on Raven?!

"Sam, yes I am dating you." He smiled.

"So if you dating Sam- wait, did you just call me Sam?" No, he can't know.

"That is your name, or should I call you Samantha, or Sammy." He smirked.

"How the hell did you find out?!" I yelled whispered.

"I will tell you later, after the next act, because you have a lot of explaining to do."

I signed, "I know Danny, and I'm sorry for lying to you, but-"he out his finger on my lips.

"Go on stage, we will talk after, ok?"

I smiled, "Ok."

I ran on stage, with a huge smile on my face.

"Ew, Raven, your creeping us out." Alex said, I stuck my tough out at her.

"That because I'm happy as fuck, Alexander." I said back.

We started the second act. **( I will skip the songs she already sang and do some of them)**

"Everybody's waiting

Everybody's watching

Even when you're sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

The tricky thing

Is yesterday we were just children

Playing soldiers

Just pretending

Dreaming dreams with happy endings

In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords

But now we've stepped into a cruel world

Where everybody stands and keeps score

Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown

Everybody's watching to see the fallout

Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard

Every lesson forms a new scar

They never thought you'd make it this far

But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you

It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now

But you've got something they don't

Yeah you've got something they don't

You've just gotta keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown

Everybody's watching to see the fallout

Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes

Keep your feet ready

Heartbeat steady

Keep your eyes open

Keep your aim locked

The night goes dark

Keep your eyes open

(Keep your eyes open [4x])

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown

Everybody's watching to see the fallout

Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open"

**(Next Song)**

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are

So close yet so far

Haven't I passed the test

When will you realize

Baby, I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone, my love

But you did not reply

The world is ours if we want it

We can take it if you just take my hand

There's no turning back now

Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips

And our hearts beat as one

But you slip out of my fingertips

Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste

So let me give your heart a break

(Let me give your heart a break)

'Cause you've been hurt before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart

Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)

Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love "

After we were done I ran off stage and went to my trailer, to see Danny already there.

"So?" he said.

"So, here's the thing."


End file.
